


Relapse

by quirky_turtle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Carrie Underwood Song, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see Sam after your breakup. Who would it hurt if you spent the night... just one last time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relapse

_If anyone asks, you never saw me_

_And I know you know better than to call me_

_Let's just hide out under the covers_

_One more secret between two old lovers_

_What can it hurt?_

You knocked on the door to his motel room. You had seen him around town. Working the same case as you were. It has been a while since you had seen each other. Your relationship, if you could call it that, had never been conventional. But, you could tell that feelings were starting to develop. Being a hunter, feelings were death. So, you ended things.

Sam Winchester opened the door. Good, he was alone.

_I know I said, I said it was over_

_But it's hard when I miss you to stay sober_

_So if I show up here at your door again_

_Oh, it's just me falling off of the wagon_

_What can it hurt?_

He raised his eyebrow, his face posing a silent question. You pulled his lips to yours, before he could speak and break this spell. Maybe it was the tequila dictating your actions, but you needed him.

His hands were instantly on your hips, his fingers digging into your skin. He pulled back.

“Does this mean-?” He started to ask but you interrupted him.

“Shut up.” You kissed him back roughly.

He didn’t have any other objections, allowing you to thread your fingers through his hair.

Clothes went flying and soon moans were the only sounds that filled the room.

_I ain't hung up on you_

_I ain't in love with you_

_This is just time that I'm wasting_

_One or two little sips_

_I'm alright, I can quit_

_You're just some wine that I'm tasting_

_I don't have to have you_

_I don't need to need you_

_Just a high that I'm chasing_

_Don't think I'm coming back_

_It's just a relapse_

It was passionate and rough, but you didn’t care. It was just what you both needed. Sam looked at you, his long, brown hair slick with sweat. You both struggled to catch your breath.

You missed him. You knew it, but you also knew better than to give in.

_I can quit when I'm ready_

_I ain't hurting nobody but me_

You leaned in and kissed him again. Within seconds you were on your back on the bed again. Completely surrounded by Sam.

_It's just a relapse_

_Oh, no_

_Don't think I'm coming back_

The next morning, you awoke to his arms around you. The sun shone through the window. You could feel his breath against the back of your neck. He was still asleep.

You slowly wiggled out of the bed, careful not to wake him.

Within ten minutes you were dressed and back in your car.

You looked into the rearview mirror as you drove away. The motel and your ex-lover both disappearing from view.

  
_It's just a relapse._


End file.
